


aching anticipation

by jessequicksters



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Porn, Chloe: just casually sad-fucking your twin while thinking of you, F/M, Porn With Plot, S05E02 rewrite, nobody asked for this and therefore I wrote it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26071717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessequicksters/pseuds/jessequicksters
Summary: Chloe knows this isn't Lucifer. She doesn't care.Who is this man? An angel? A joke Lucifer sent to appease her in his absence? An illusion? A gift from God? It’s cruel, it’s not funny—but she’ll take it.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Michael
Comments: 35
Kudos: 118





	aching anticipation

“I love you, Lucifer,” Chloe says.

She says it to his eyes, a broken mosaic window in a cathedral where, if you looked closely enough, you’d start seeing the cracks. She's intimately familiar with the view from the pews. She's spent enough time looking into Lucifer’s eyes in distant, distracted moments.

It's not hard to realize that this is not the house of worship she intended to return to.

But, surprisingly, this stranger—this imposter, says it back.

“I love you too, Chloe.”

His words are punctuated with certainty and careless faith, unlike Lucifer, who bled with vulnerability at every touch, every glance. The truth came easy to Lucifer, but the weight of it marked his face, like rainwater seeping through the walls.

Chloe knows this is wrong. She knows that these words mean absolutely nothing, but she takes them anyway. She’ll take any part of Lucifer she can get. Even when she’s painting illusions over the truth they shared—frankly, she can do whatever the Hell she wants, because _Lucifer isn’t here_.

_Lucifer doesn’t love her._

Isn’t that what faith is about, anyway? Isn’t that what people do when they read the Bible? Spinning your own truth, your own version of the story.

_Giving yourself the ending you deserve._

“I’ve waited such a long time for this,” she says, walking closer to this not-Lucifer, sitting on the piano seat with aching anticipation.

“Me too.”

Chloe knows that this man _wants_ her.

Sure, she knows that there are strings involved, and they’re both pulling desperately pulling on them. But while manipulation is a two-way street, there is only one destination she wants to reach tonight.

Chloe sits herself on his lap, and brings her face closer to his. She’s aware of the gun tucked inside her holster and guides his hands where they wouldn’t accidentally find it.

He helps her peel off her jacket and she guides his hands to her collarbone, where his fingers find the bullet-necklace she wore.

“You know once we do this, things are never going to be the same.”

He smiles, knowingly almost. “I believe you’re right.”

A wave of guilt floods over Chloe at the realization of what this moment means. It comes at once like an overnight rainstorm.

What is she doing? She’s dreamed of this moment for so long, fantasized about it with the nightlight off, when she keeps herself awake with her fingers inside her, thinking about him stroking her wet in the darkness; in lamplight evenings; under the harsh light of the precinct break room; behind the bar at Lux. Fuck, she just wanted _him_.

She’s always wanted so much of Lucifer, who, always had so much to give to other people, who had no boundaries when it came to fulfilling desires, and yet—

He never fulfilled any of hers.

And she’s so angry about it. Especially now with _this_ Lucifer, whoever this was, lips ghosting over her neck, as if asking for permission, as if he still can’t fully grasp the urgency of her desires.

Who is this man? An angel? A joke Lucifer sent to appease her in his absence? An illusion? A gift from God? It’s cruel, it’s not funny—but she’ll take it.

She brings her lips to his and kisses him, needy and open in all the ways she shouldn’t be. He’s a little startled to begin with, but quickly follows her lead.

Her fingers dig into his skin as she starts unbuttoning his shirt, but there are no puncture marks, no scars left. Having thick skin isn’t irrefutable proof of anything, but it's closer to the truth. Not mortal, then.

She remembers her gun still on her waist and carefully takes off her top and the holster, setting it on the ground in a messy pile. She doesn’t think this man will hurt her—at least, not in the way she’d need a gun by her side.

“Allow me, Detective, to make you more comfortable.”

He carries her in one easy swoop, up and to the bedroom, setting her down on her back on soft silk sheets. Egyptian cotton. Midnight blue.

He crawls on top of her, shirtless and in anticipation. _He’s almost as pathetic as she is_ , she thinks. He has no idea what she wants, or how to give it to her. He’s only hoping that she’ll show him, all the while pretending to be able to see the shallow peaks of her desires.

_She can show him what she wants._

Chloe touches him, then, over tight fabric and the cold metal zipper. She feels him hard and pulsing under her touch. She follows the flicker of his lashes looking down, looking at her hands fumbling to pull him out, gripping him tightly.

“What do you want?” Chloe asks, wasting no time in stroking him at a quick, but steady rhythm.

He bucks at the sudden pace, blinking eyes struggling to meet hers.

“Tell me, Lucifer, is this what you desire?” she asks, and feels him getting wet at the tip.

She slowly brings a finger up to her lips to taste him.

“I—” the man falters, takes a breath, and tries again. “I desire you, Detective. All of you, to myself.”

Chloe pauses, then slips out of her trousers her underwear. She strokes her fingers through his hair and as he smiles into her touch, pushes his face down to her chest.

“Prove it.”

He raises an eyebrow, catching on. “Happy to oblige.”

He licks at her nipples and then bites at them playfully before disappearing between her legs. He holds them open with his arms, strong, and Chloe notices that his shoulders are at a slight tilt when he brings his mouth to her lips, licking at her folds, already wet.

Chloe squints, tries to see through the shadows and traces the lines of his back, the muscles that make the man. She’s reminded of Lucifer’s scars from the first time they met. Little did she know that those were from his angel wings being clipped off.

Lucifer was always so careful around her, in every way. He was careful about his own body, even. Careful not to let her see the parts that would hurt; the ones that carried shame; the ones with a story too cruel to tell.

But this Lucifer is none of that. He dips a finger inside of her, and then two, and she feels herself getting warmer as he continues to press inside while sucking on her clit.

“Oh God, oh,” she gasps, biting her lip on reflex. Lucifer wouldn’t have liked that.

He smiles, and Chloe hears a faint ‘amen’ that gets drowned out by the sound of her own moans, again, as she feels herself getting closer and closer to climax.

Maybe, Chloe doesn’t even care who this man is. Maybe, it’s better this way.

 _“Fuck, Lucifer, yes,”_ she rasps, as she comes and holds him in place by the back of his head. She hears herself pleading, “I want more of you, please.”

“Chloe,” _Lucifer_ moans, voice low, positioning himself on top of her again as she hooks a leg around his waist. “Is this what you want?”

She nods, eyes still closed as she feels his lips on her neck. “Don’t be scared to—” she takes a breath, and continues, “Show me exactly what you meant, when you said you wanted me all to yourself.”

“Well, we certainly don’t have eternity to explore all of the details of my desires.” He enters her, gasping at the sensation, “But this is a start.”

“Oh? I would’ve expected you to remind me that the Devil’s in the details,” Chloe says, breathlessly.

He laughs, a little, like she’s taken him by surprise.

“Certainly, although we wouldn’t want to overwhelm ourselves now, would we? Fools rush in where angels fear to tread.”

“I’m not afraid of you,” she says.

He doesn’t respond.

Instead, he moves inside her again, hips bucking in as his hands find their way to her hips. She clutches her hands around his back, coiled tight like a certain snake around a certain tree at the beginning of time.

She wonders what it felt like for Lucifer, to bear witness to the first great lie in the Garden of Eden. If mortals lie, even when the Devil doesn’t, where does that leave the rest of the angels?

Chloe continues to think about this, even as they continue tangling around each other, wanting more from the other even when there’s nothing left to give. She ends up on top of him, pressed against the headboard and helplessly arching his back against it as she fucks him so loudly the insides of her thighs start to sting from the slapping friction. 

She comes again and so does he, with a wilted cry that sounds far too much like the way Lucifer sounds in her dreams.

She leaves a mess leaking on his lap when she slowly climbs off him. He reaches over the bedside table to look for a towel but she stops him, bringing her mouth between his legs to lick his cock clean.

“Chloe.” His fingers brush through her hair as her lips are still on his skin; sloppy wet kisses on his bright red member, slowly getting hard again.

“Afraid to go again?” she asks.

He tenses, ice-still, at the question. She recognizes something familiar in those eyes she hasn’t seen since the real Lucifer. It’s vulnerability. It’s _fear_.

She can’t figure out what exactly set it off. Something she said, perhaps. It doesn’t make sense. Nothing makes sense. She used to make the Devil bleed. Now the Devil’s back in Hell, but the Devil was also in this bed.

He composes himself, then, steeling himself to look at her.

His eyes are on her, but they’re also somewhere else, Chloe can tell. “I am not afraid of anything.”

She nods. She doesn’t believe him.

It doesn’t matter, she decides. He’s real, _this is Hell_ , it’s where she belongs, _it’s where she wants to be_ , Lucifer’s not coming back, _she has all the Lucifer she needs right here._

**Author's Note:**

> ididsomethingbad.mp3


End file.
